the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Genesis Foundation
The Genesis Foundation had its beginnings within the labyrinthine network of the Illuminati. While ostensibly still a part of their parent Chapter, the Genesis Foundation has wandered away from the founding precepts of the Enlightened Ones. Instead, the Genesis Foundation has proven perfectly willing to do serious research into the occult and supernatural, provided there is sufficient evidence that doing so will help them uncover the very secrets of galactic creation itself. Facts: -The Genesis Foundation was originally a think-tank begun by the Illuminati shortly after the end of World War II. As the Cold War brought about increased scientific involvement in military weapons, the discoveries of atomic energy and Einstein's work brought about the birth of the Genesis Foundation. -The purpose of the Genesis Foundation is to bring together people of singular capabilities who have a vested personal interest in uncovering knowledge of the creation of our universe. This would also entail uncovering more information on the true reality of our universe. -The Genesis Foundation is secretive and prefers to keep to itself. They still work with their Illuminati comrades but knowledge of secret dealings with occult groups has soured those relations somewhat. Genesis personnel seek out knowledge of creation wherever it may be, including both the scholarly and mythological. -There is a persistent rumor that a founding member of the Chapter, possibly even its Founder, was Albert Einstein himself. His revolutionary work in physics would certainly put him within the scope of the Chapter. -The Genesis Foundation is, effectively, a sub-set of the Illuminati but one that is willing to dabble in magick. Remember that when using them. Nuclear Weapons: Perhaps Albert Einstein was the Founder of the Genesis Foundation, for the Foundation makes heavy use of customized weaponry. These highly advanced weapons tend to be based around the use of atomic or nuclear energy and are thus quite potent. Nuclear-powered guns, gravity grenades, age-accelerating mines and more have all been reported alongside encounters with the mysterious Genesis Foundation. Relationship with the Illuminati: The Genesis Foundation looks upon the Illuminati as their progenitors and compatriots in science. However, the Genesis Foundation's one and only purpose is to uncover as much as possible about the secrets of galactic creation. The loftier metaphysical principles of the Illuminati are made secondary to this all-encompassing drive. Because of this, the New World Illuminati tend to view the Genesis Foundation as wayward. The Order of Skeptics still sees the Genesis Foundation as a legitimate scientific body, but one corrupted by the superstition of magick. Light Use of Magick: The Genesis Foundation does make some use of magick-users, so expect to find a few of the Arcane Orders in their ranks. These Witches and other users of the unseen arts are likely to have personal backgrounds heavy in mythology and lore surrounding the origin of the universe. One group, in particular, is the Order of Acolytes. The Acolytes style themselves as the Secondborn Order and that the founding forces within their Order were privy to God's act of galactic creation. They make up a hefty chunk of the Chapter's membership. Footprints of God: Two groups that have a vested interest in the Chapter and who make up a good percentage of their number are the Order of Priests and Order of Infinity. Much to the consternation of the Skeptics, the Priests and Theists both see value in the scientific study of the very act of cosmic origin itself. This may seem like a trivial fact but having the two leading Ecclesiastical Orders means that the Genesis Foundation can draw on resources and funding from religious groups (of which there are many) and can recruit from several select pools of dedicated individuals. A Priest or Theist who joins the Foundation is likely to see it more akin to a religious vocation than simply as a job, and so will throw themselves into it more readily. Staving Off Oblivion?: In their quest to understand the genesis of the cosmos, the Foundation has also turned its sights on the end of it. The Order of Oblivion, which some hold to be the harbingers of the End Times (be it Armageddon, the Big Crunch, galactic heat-death, etc.) have become a primary subject of study for the Chapter. Purportedly, the Genesis Foundation has even utilized its considerable skills and resources to go so far as tracking (and capturing) members of the Void Order! These captured Nihilists are held by the Chapter in specialized research cells where they are subjected to experimentation to reveal more about the nature of creation and destruction. These rumors have reached the ears of the rest of the Order of Oblivion and Nihilists everywhere have been put on high-alert in regards to the Genesis Foundation. Should Foundation personnel cross paths with any Nihilists, things are liable to get violent very fast. Category:Illuminati Category:Elemental Category:Luminarian Category:Creator Category:Dark Creators Category:God Category:Church Category:Chapter